


Shadows of the Night

by driver_picks_the_music_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_picks_the_music_1967/pseuds/driver_picks_the_music_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep and he comes to your room looking for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the Night

Dean Winchester padded softly along the corridor of the bunker, sleep edging at his mind, but refusing to take hold. Darkness shadowed each corner of the bunker, adding to the coolness of the hallways and the quiet of each room. The last hunt had taken a hold on you and the Winchesters as demons had bruised you pretty badly and sam had sustained a pretty heavy shoulder injury, causing the three of you to have to take a break from hunting until everyone healed up. 

Dean continued to walk quietly, alert to any unordinary sound. During most of his sleepless nights he had a routine, checking the bunker for any unwelcome guests and eventually settling down in his bed and falling asleep for a short time before the morning sun rays peeked through his window and woke him.   
This night was different though, he had an ache for something more. He wanted someone to hold, or just someone to sit beside him, and make him feel like he wasn't so lonely in this screwed up world of his. And that thought circled around his mind as he kept walking through the dark hallways, until he came to your door and stopped. Wondering, hoping.   
He peered through the darkness of your half open door.   
He watched your sleeping body, your chest rise and fall softly under the AC/DC shirt of his that you were wearing and fought the urge to just walk in and slip under the sheets and hold you close to him, burying his face in your neck as you cuddled close to him.   
The click of a gun snapped him from his thoughts as he stood to attention.   
"Dean?" Your panicked voice echoed in the room. "You scared the crap out of me. I could have shot you!" You say, returning your handgun to the night stand.   
Dean chuckles at your hunting instincts and watches you as you sit up, the shirt falling to expose your bare shoulder.   
"Something wrong?" You ask, eyeing him.   
He never acted like this. 

"No, just can't sleep." He says, meeting your gaze from the doorway.   
You sit up, wincing against a broken rib and bruises that decorated your skin thanks to the recent demon hunt.   
Dean was at your side in a moment, helping you sit back against the pillows, his hands gentle on you, causing your heart to flutter.   
"I'm fine." You groan, sitting back.   
"No you aren't. Sorry I woke you, I'll go." Dean turns to walk out, blood slowly coloring his freckled cheeks.   
"No. Dean. It's okay." You say, watching him.   
He turns back to you, his green eyes softly glowing in the darkness.   
You reach to your side and pull back the covers, signaling to Dean to come lay with you.   
He hesitates, but takes a few strides before sliding next to you and bringing the covers over you both. 

You inch closer to him and his warmth envelops you as he wraps his arms around you delicately and brings you closer into the curve of his body. Your head nestles into his neck and his warm breath in your hair makes your heart beat faster.   
Of course there were times when you shared a bed with either sam or Dean on hunts but nothing ever transpired. It was strictly business. Yet something about this night felt different. It felt special. 

You reached your hand up to run your fingers through his hair at the base of his neck, making his heart race. Dean shifted, bringing his face next to you, pressing his nose softly against yours, testing the waters before brushing his lips softly over yours. You didn’t pull away as Dean moved closer and instead pressed up against him, kissing him back as he moved his hand to your side and brushed his fingers over your bruised skin. You deepened the kiss, leaning over Dean’s body, pressing closer against him. Dean smiled against you and pressed his hand against your side, making you groan against him in pain and pull away, startling him and making him think he did something wrong.   
“Y/N, you okay?” He asked, looking into your eyes.   
“Sorry, yes, I…” You trail off, catching your breath as the pain died down. “I’m fine.”   
“How bad did you get hurt?” He asks, his voice heavy with concern.   
“I said Im..”   
“Take your shirt off.” Dean says, concern still lining his tone.   
You roll your eyes and slip off your shirt, watching Dean’s eyes widen at the dark blue and black bruises that decorated your skin.   
“You broke your rib and you didn’t tell me?” He asks, as you slip the shirt back over your head.   
“I said I was fine.” You say, eyeing him.   
“No. You aren’t. Let me help.” Dean slid from the bed and walked to the small bathroom, getting some gauze and tape to dress your wound.   
Dean came back to sit across from you, lifting your shirt as he gently wrapped your upper abdomen with soft gauze and then taped it in place.  
You brought your shirt back down over your body and Dean placed a soft kiss to your forehead. He pulled away, his eyes meeting yours in the darkness, the faint light from the hallway casting shadows over his chiseled features. His gaze made your heart beat faster, his touch made you shiver, but his presence made you feel warm and calm.   
“Well I’ll say one thing.” Dean says, leaning forward.   
“What’s that?” You ask, sarcasm finding its way into your voice.   
“You are definitely one tough hunter.”   
Dean closes the gap between the both of you, brushing your lips with his before deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms gently around you.   
Needless to say, neither of you got much sleep that night.


End file.
